


Just a one time thing.

by russa



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russa/pseuds/russa
Summary: Micah gets up to no good, as usual, with his unsavory sights on Javier. Does he get what hes looking for, or does he just get shanked?





	Just a one time thing.

 

Being back at camp was lonely business. Even lonelier than being parked up on that mountain ridge all by himself. At least there, Micah didn’t have any reminders of how well others got on with one another.

He’d never been successful with conversation, he hated small talk and honestly, the only way he knew HOW to interact with others was to antagonize them.

The gangs he’d run with before were all cut throat. You always had to expect someone was plotting to split you open in the dead of the night, so you didn’t sleep at all. If you showed an inkling of weakness, the hounds would sniff it out in a heart beat and come down hard on it.

He wasn’t used to all these _women_ either. Women didn’t survive long in the gangs he’d known.

The Van Der Linde gang wasn’t anything like those. No. He imagined they were more like the earliest settlers in the west. The ‘Oregon trail’ type with their strong guard but soft idealizations.

They were all fucking doomed as far as he was concerned.

Micah stuck around for the perks, for that sweet money and for Dutch. He’d met a lot of characters in his life and none of them were anything like that man. No one had so much as looked at him twice in the way Van Der Linde had. Dutch saw something in him that he didn’t know was even there.

The others didn’t see it and never would which, was just as well since he couldn’t see a damned favorable trait in any of them.

He started working his way through them one by one in his first months with the gang. It took Dutch a long while to convince him to join up, and it was obviously important to him that he _fit in._

The women were easy to rile. He hated every single one of them. In his world, a woman never spoke back without getting the fist.

He prodded and poked them from all different angles until they knew all too well what to expect.

_Strong willed and thick headed, these girls. It was enough to make him puke._

The boys were just as easy, if not easier, to rile up. He systematically tested every one of their temperaments and pushed their limits hard. Such behavior was typical in a gang setting and established who was dominant, who was plain crazy and who was soft.

Bill was your standard lug head. Lot of muscle, lot of displaced rage and a whole lot of stupid. Minor threat in a gun fight and a rollover in physical combat if he knew you. Bill was nothing to him. They got on alright.

Charles made him extremely nervous. Those sharp eyes bored right through him and every interaction established that Charles couldn’t be tricked, trusted or fucked with. He pushed it a couple of times and found himself face first in the dirt before he could so much as react. Best to steer clear of Mister Smith.

Arthur was second in line and the favorite. Loyal to a fault, strong as hell and deadly with any weapon. He was the greatest threat and his sense of humor was abysmal.

Javier? Javier was one of the few who was down to play, and he seemed to know the rules of the game. And that there _was_ a game.

Micah engaged with him several times to test if he was up for it and received positive feed-back each time. Javier had that dangerous little glint in his eyes that emphasized his intelligence and vigilant presence.

On one cool, overcast afternoon at Horseshoe overlook, Micah spotted an opening for interaction. Most of the men were off on hunting duty, lookout or missions and he spotted Javier slipping a bottle of whiskey off the crate.

Micah waited, hung back and let him get a few shots down at the table. No guitar in sight. Perfect

“Hereeeee goes nothin’,” Micah muttered as he went for a bottle himself.

He checked his reflection on the way by Dutch’s tent just to pop open the collar of his red undershirt. Loose.

Sneaking around the side, Micah took a deep chug off the bottle of straight whiskey and exhaled loudly.

“Javierrr Escuellaaaa. Are you looking to get _stoned_ or are you just fingering it????” He grinned ear to ear.

Javier side eyed him with a quick smirk. His eyes were cast beneath that broad sombrero.

“I’m gonna stone _you_ if you don’t shut the fuck up-,”

Micah mock leered and pointed with his booze hand. He laid on a thick, excessively threatening tone:

“AH. You better _watch your goddamn mouth around me, amigo._ ”

Javier’s hat tilted, and their eyes met as they both rapidly read the waters before jumping in. The corner of Javier’s eye squeezed and they both laughed outright at the same time.

Javier slammed his hand on the table with a dastardly grin.

“Sit down!!”

Micah grinned and dropped down next to him with another slight swig off the bottle. He let the air settle and felt this prickling on it as Javier tried to figure out what he wanted. He rolled his hands over the sides of the bottle and sighed.

“Ahhhh…..nothing like a cheap as _dirt_ whiskey to liven up the day and burn half your _whiskers_ off. Like drinking liquifiedd pine cones-“

Javier flashed his teeth in a handsome grin. He’d hidden his eyes again.

“If their liquified-“

“HALF liquified,” Micah drawled with a wavering motion of his hand.

“Ah yes. Like Swanson’s _brain_ lately.”

They both laughed again. Javier kept up a little ‘ahhhhh’ laugh to drag it out before going quiet almost immediately.

_“Why, you got something better?”_

A sneaky look raised on Micah. He grinned, shrugged his shoulders and reached into his shirt for his flask. It glinted from the sun of the quickly fading evening.

Javier looked up with raised brows.

“And what’s that. Poison?”

“YEppp……..the _worst_ kind.”

Micah clapped down a shot glass and poured a half shot. He scooted the glass to Javier who looked on with a rising suspicion. Micah felt the shift immediately and raced to dispel it.

“C’mon. You gotta try some…….. _baby sips._ ”

Javier scooted closer to him with the scuff sound of his chair dragging on the dirt.

He spoke in very low, very dangerous tones with his face closer to Micah.

“You about to _try_ something on me, ese?”

Micah grinned ear to ear and felt his pulse rising by the second as he tested the waters again. This was desperately dangerous, and he had to play his hand just right. A hairs width in either direction and he was going to get a knife in his belly.

When he spoke, it was very low and deadly as well.

“NNnrnn that dependssss…You want me to?”

That wasn’t the right reply. Before Javier could come back with a secondary one, Micah topped off the shot glass and took it himself. He sat back and dipped back the whole thing into his mouth, swished and swallowed. Burned so good it brought a tear to his eye…………..well, the burning brought a tear to his eye, actually.

He sniffed hard and exhaled loudly with a ‘Whooo’.

“ _That’s the good stuff._ Not for…little children.”

Javier sized him up.

“Fine, Micah. Hit me.”

Micah obliged to refill the glass and again only poured half way. He had a high tolerance and a scarred enough liver.

Javier watched him dead on and they stared one another down as he slowly lifted the glass. He paused it at his lips and felt his eyes water at the fumes coming off. He scrunched his features already and tossed the half shot down the hatch.

“NNFFF Ayyyyy, madre de Dios-!!“ He grabbed his face as his sinuses rapidly filled up and eyes watered.

“The _fuckkkk_ is that??????”

Micah laughed.

“ _Absinthe.”_

Javier jabbed him in the shoulder so quickly it made him jump. “Shitbag, you really ARE trying to poison me!! HAhahahah!!! And you just…carry that around??”

All good! Perfect. Javier was laughing it all off and loosening up further.

Micah descended into mean chuckles and put the flask away.

The rest of the evening went like clockwork. They took ruthless jabs back and forth at one another that were all completely uncalled for and all immediately dispelled with laughter. Micah was feeling great and trying to relax. He could usually relax when they went on one of these, but he had ulterior motives to worry about.

An hour in and Micah was more drunk than he wanted to be. He was getting nervous that Javier was getting the upper hand.

It was time to either double down or bow out.

His judgment wasn’t as good as it had been earlier.

“Hehhhhh y-you are really something, Javier. Realllyyy. Heheh heh.” Micah leaned a little towards him with a dark look.

“Dressed head to toe like you just stepped off the label of some Spanish cologne,” Fearing immediately this was insulting, he barked out: “ _Sharp. You dress real sharp._ Prolly have had everybody here-“

Javier wasn’t laughing but he was grinning on one side.

His silence made Micah’s heart pound frantically.

Javier could come back at this several ways. He could insult him, he could talk shit about the girls or he question the compliment.

Or Micah could lose his nerve completely.

Javier took a deep swig of the whiskey. Micah felt himself sobering up by the second.

 

The Mexican leaned over to utter his reply in a dark, sultry voice.

_“Not everyone.”_

Micah’s eyes widened. He nearly choked and had to clear his throat. He looked back and forth in panic to make sure no one had heard anything.

Before he could lose the nerve, he pulled the trigger on the conversation. This was it. He had to play it so low he could barely hear himself speak.

“You…..you wanna…..go…………r-r-rremedy that?”

Javier snared him, and he saw that spark in the man’s eye before he could realize what he’d just set himself up for. The figurative teeth were in him in an _instant._ He’d made the condemning move and now he was going to pay dearly for it.

“With you? _You calling me a homo?”_

Micah jumped straight to his guns so fast that he stood right up from the table.

“No, not with _me_. Why would you even ask that???? I was only asking if you wanted to _get some._ ”

He wasn’t yelling because he was afraid someone would hear. This looked even worse as he clutched his shirt and shifted fretfully.

Javier had him now and looked surprisingly casual about it.

“Good. Cause if you were…………………..” He smiled mean. “I’d have to kick your ass.”

Micah was in a corner and was hyperventilating just a little. Javier was a dangerous character, outrageously attractive and would be a huge problem if he had any kind of filth on him. He hated being cornered.

“ _Maybe I am, Escuella.”_

Javier leaned back far in his chair and spread his legs.

“That right?”

Micah stood. There was pressure in his ears that wouldn’t let up.

_“Yeah. You look like someone who takes it on the regular. Real fashion forward.”_

Javier stood up and Micah braced himself.

He leaned in real close as he made his way by the blonde outlaw.

_“You meet me outside camp and I’ll show you who takes it.”_

Micah flipped about and watched him slip off into the darkening woods. He fumbled anxiously with both hands and cursed repeatedly under his breath as his heart rate refused to settle. He was absolutely mortified and couldn’t decide what to do about it.

The outlaw paced around the camp with fraying nerves before he decided to just go.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Flirting with women was so straightforward, crude and often ended with getting back handed.

Make the wrong move with a man, especially one as deadly as this, and there was no telling who would walk out of it.

He found the man in a very small clearing east of the camp when the sky was getting to that perfect twilight period.

Javier had changed outfits and was polishing his knife. He spotted Micah poking around a tree and smiled.

“You been sneaking around all day. Real creepy like. I thought you were gonna drug me and rob me, but then I thought you wouldn’t be that goddamn stupid.”

Micah rubbed the side of his neck and tried not to get excited. He chuckled in a low, semi nervous way. He walked out into the clearing and sauntered over as conspicuously as possible.

“ _You got me.”_ He frowned at feeling exposed.

Javier stepped over to him ‘long walk’ style and presented a slight smirk forward as he sized him up.

“You know..uh……….Micah. You really aren’t my type. Not to offend, but you’re a……“  
  
Micah cringed and Javier kept going in a low, sultry growl that was entirely contrasting to his comment.

“ _Mean_ , ugly, nasty………….filthy….”

Micah clenched his teeth and hissed between them. His shoulders rose and fell quickly as his face went crimson.

Javier clapped a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened up with a snarl in his throat.

“- _racist_ pig.”

Javier put down his other hand on Micah and slid both arms over his shoulders. The bandit started to recoil in response; fretful of the mixed messages. His breathing was audible when his fellow gang member coaxed his way forward.

“Hhhhhhhh _and you’re…uh………. a………sexy…..goddamn….Mexican.”_ Micah swallowed. He felt a bit like a specimen on a slab.

He had both hands hovering out by the man’s sides and his fingers were twitching with adrenaline.

Javier leaned some with focus.

“You want me?”

Micah breathed harder.

“Y..yes?”

Javier stepped off with a mean grin.

“ _Show me.”_

To emphasize his point, Javier kept his eyes forward as he fumbled with his belt buckle. Micah looked a little deflated and groaned unhappily. Even as he did, he was already panting and dropping down on one knee; clearly intensely aroused and uncomfortable.

Javier barked out a laugh in surprise and followed.

“Christttt, you are high strung. I ain’t gonna do that to you, Micah.”

Warm bare hands ebbed their way along his collar and Javier crouched down to push his face into Micah’s for an abrasive kiss. He shoved, and Micah dropped right back into the grass. Javier laughed warmly and followed up with another persistent kiss. Bitter whiskey taste, overtones of chemical burn from the absinthe and far too much rough facial hair, but Micah was accommodating enough.

“Sooo _submissive._ ” Javier chastised with some bite in his tone.

Micah panted frantically. “O-only waiting for the right moment.”

It was growing dark out here, which made it all the easier to get tangled up against one another. Javier was finding out quickly just _how_ submissive the gunslinger was, and he kept pushing it further. Hats were lost, some layers were tossed aside, and they were both panting after a few heavy moments kissing.

Javier would have gotten sick of this pretty quick if Micah’s mouth hadn’t been open the whole time. Working around this mess of wild bristle was no joke.

He wound up in the grass with Micah over him after a few tumbles and they broke apart cursing. Javier fought his way to his elbows whilst the hungry bastard pushed rough kisses down his chest and popped buttons on his way.

“Sssss ohh mann… _how’d I wind up here?_ ” Javier expressed under his breath.

The moon cast a hazy blue light on everything and the blades of grass felt cool. Hard to focus on the ambience with Micah’s mouth being fully involved with his cock right now though.

Javier moaned at the heat, the pressure and moisture. Micah swallowed him right to the hilt and worked over every inch until Javier was cussing and moaning.

“ _Y-you’re good.”_ It sounded like surprise.

Micah snarled something and then furrowed his brows up with a groan. The soft ‘slhp slhp slhp’ was the sound of him getting himself off the whole time. They finished with barely any space between one another and Micah sat up to spit a mouthful into the dirt.

Completely dark, they both just panted as they rode out the afterglow.

Now that it was over, there was a mutual feeling of regret. It really seemed like a good idea _before._

Micah’s voice was a little hoarse as he spoke through the dark.

“Hhf…..been real fun, Spanish……hff hfhf…”

Javier shuffled around for his hat with residual panting.

“Well. Now I see why Dutch likes you-,”

He felt the piercing gaze Micah was giving him the instant that came out. There should have been an audible violin miss-strike screeching somewhere in the distance. He shook his head at himself and clapped his hand over his face.

Micah sounded more defeated than pissed.

_“You HAD to say it, didn’t you? Hhuhh huh….couldn’t just NOT say it!?_ ”

“Micahhh-“

Javier sighed and dropped his head at the sound of him storming off.

“I’m _sorryyy.”_ He called after him.

Great. This was definitely coming to come back to haunt him later.


End file.
